warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldenflower/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 123 moons (10.25 years) at death |death=Old age |kit=Goldenkit |apprentice=Goldenpaw |warrior=Goldenflower |queen=Goldenflower |elder=Goldenflower |starclan resident=Goldenflower |mother=Speckletail |father=Smallear |brothers=Lionheart, Snowkit |sister=Mistlekit |mate=Patchpelt |formermate=Tigerstar |daughter=Tawnypelt |sons=Swiftpaw, Bramblestar |child=Lynxkit |foster son=Stormfur |foster daughter=Feathertail |mentor=Dappletail |temporary mentor=Thrushpelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Super Editions, Novellas, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Goldenflower' is a pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Goldenflower was a ThunderClan warrior under Sunstar's, Bluestar's and Firestar's leaderships in the forest territories. She was born as Goldenkit to Speckletail and Smallear along with her brother Lionkit. She became an apprentice by the name of Goldenpaw with Dappletail as her mentor. She earned her warrior name, Goldenflower and gave birth to Patchpelt's kits, Swiftpaw and Lynxkit. Seasons later, she gave birth to Tigerstar's kits, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. She moved into the elders' den and participated on the Great Journey with all the other Clans. She died peacefully of old age at the new territory. History The Prophecies Begin :She is a ThunderClan queen whose son is Swiftkit. After her son is apprenticed, she moves to the nursery again, this time carrying Tigerstar's kits. He betrays the Clan and is exiled after her kits are born. Her son, Bramblekit, is said to look just like Tigerstar. Fireheart often views him with suspicion and distrust because he looks like the ginger tom's rival. Goldenflower makes him tell her kits the truth about their father. Both her kits are judged for being Tigerstar's kits, but she loves the both of them. She participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :She has stayed in the nursery so she can take care of others' kits. She goes on the Great Journey, travelling to the lake territories with the other Clans, although her mother and other cats stay behind. When they get there, she moves to the elders' den, looking after the other cats in the den. ''Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, she is born to Speckletail along with Lionkit, her brother. She becomes an apprentice and trains with Dappletail, before becoming a warrior by the name of Goldenflower. Thrushpelt is her temporary mentor after Dappletail is recovering from an eye injury. Detailed description :'''Goldenflower is a sleek, small, pale ginger tabby she-cat. She has a small nick in one ear, and yellow eyes. Trivia Author statements *The authors have said Goldenflower truly did love Tigerstar. **However, for Tigerstar, Vicky has stated that it was probably more of a "Spiderleg and Daisy" kind of relationship for him. She later states that she thinks Tigerstar admired Goldenflower and that she would make a good mother to his children.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She also stated that she thinks Tigerclaw never truly loved Goldenflower.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Goldenflower is mistakenly listed as an elder in Firestar's Quest and Leafpool's Wish, but her description states she is the oldest nursing queen, similar to when she was listed as a queen previously. *She is mistakenly said to have pale amber fur, and also to be the color of ripe barley. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages